The WISE is a multi-center study designed to help understand heart disease in women via studies of vasoconstriction, cardiac blood flow, questionnaire cardiac symptomatology, and measurement of circulatory hormone levels. Women are being recruited for this study at the University of Pittsburgh, University of Florida, University of Alabama, and Allegheny General Hospital. Cedars-Sinai is functioning as the core laboratory for the blood hormone determinations. Blood samples are shipped from the four study sites to the GCRC at Cedars-Sinai, where they are collated and triaged to the appropriate laboratories for hormone analysis.